Recently, 300 mm (12 inch) type semiconductor wafers have become predominant instead of those of 200 mm (8 inch) type. For transportation of this type, large-sized dedicated substrate storage containers have been used. This substrate storage container includes, though unillustrated, a container body of a front-open box type for accommodating a plurality of semiconductor wafers and a door element for opening and closing the open front of the container body, and is packaged in a packaged body to be transported (see patent documents 1 and 2).
The door element is formed in, for example a laterally long rectangular shape having its rear side hollowed in the center area, where an approximately rectangular front retainer for elastically holding the front rims of the semiconductor wafers held in the container body is attached with its length vertically oriented. The door element is adapted to be automatically attached to or removed from the container body by means of dedicated door element opening closing equipment (standardized by SEMI standards E62, E63 etc.) (see patent document 3).
The packaged body includes, for example a packaging box of corrugated paperboard or the like and a pair of shock absorbers arranged in the packaging box for sandwiching the substrate storage container from its top and bottom, and is required such as not to cause any damage to the semiconductor wafers and the substrate storage container when it is naturally dropped from 1.0 m or higher or preferably 1.5 m or higher, in drop test. Each shock absorber is formed of a sheet material with an accommodating hollow fitting the top or bottom part of the substrate storage container.    Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2000-159288    Patent Document 2:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-160769    Patent Document 3:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-174081